1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for forming amorphous activated carbon and, in certain embodiments, carbon-based electrodes containing such amorphous activated carbon. The disclosure also relates to high power density energy storage devices comprising carbon-based electrodes.
2. Technical Background
Electrical energy storage can be applied to many applications such as electric/hybrid vehicles, portable electronic devices, and other power systems. Batteries of various kinds have been used in many electrical storage applications. Electrochemical double layer capacitors (EDLCs), also known as ultracapacitors or supercapacitors, have emerged as an alternative to batteries, particularly in applications that require high power and long cycle life. Energy storage in an EDLC is achieved by separating and storing electrical charges in the electrochemical double layer at the interface between a solid surface and an electrolyte. Activated carbon materials, also sometimes known as active carbon or nanoporous carbon, are the most widely used material in EDLCs due to their relatively large surface area, good electrical and ionic conductivity, excellent chemical stability, and low cost. Accordingly, there is a need for an activated carbon material with improved electrochemical properties.